


honey, i am no one's exception

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry, of all the things i could ship...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's married.<br/>you hate that you have to keep telling yourself that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey, i am no one's exception

**Author's Note:**

> Even with all the potential femslash ships in this show, THIS is the ship that captures my heart. Hell, I'm not even surprised.  
> But hey, at least something good came out of it, I've written for the first time in months. So whatever.
> 
> Title from "Girl At Home" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

married.  
he's married.  
you hate that you have to keep telling yourself that.  
he's married  
and  
your heart already belongs to another,  
frozen in the bottom of the Arctic Ocean.  
or.  
at least,  
it's supposed to be.  
it has to be.  
you don't need to get yourself in trouble here.  
your life is complicated enough  
without getting tangled in matters of the heart.  
he's married  
and  
you feel like an awful person  
for having to remind yourself of that fact.  
you really need to get it together  
before  
you lose control  
or  
forget  
he's married  
.


End file.
